


Formant

by KarboniteManeuver



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Flash Fiction, Fluff, M/M, This isn't usually what I write, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarboniteManeuver/pseuds/KarboniteManeuver
Summary: Sometimes things really are as simple and easy as they seem,





	Formant

The platform for Shibuya had them side by side, quiet pleasantries in another ‘chance’ meeting, as someone shoved, none too gently past Akechi, shoulder checking him into Ren as though they were invisible. The after school rush was a serious affair, a culmination of bodies pressed tight, making each train car feel like it’s own individual can of sardines. 

Here, there was no Detective Prince, no Phantom Thieves, just rush, gossip and rumors and too many people crammed into too little space. They were faceless in the crowd. Anonymity, but opportunity brought along with it. 

Akechi stepped closer as though trying to lay claim on their space, his body flush to Ren’s back. The two of them were already sharing the same hand grip hanging from the ceiling to keep steady against the weight of the ebb and flow of the sea of bodies around them.

A sudden jolt had his hand instinctively clutching the boy’s waist, a flush creeping across his cheeks at the movement, before he pulled his hand quickly back to his side as though he’d been burnt. 

Embarrassingly, he was close enough to hear Ren’s low chuckle at his dismay, the flush now burning high on pale cheeks. From their current standing, most of his body was obscured from view by Ren, there was no way anyone else would have been able to see it, even if they had, trying to protect your ‘friend’ was something that was explained away easily enough... but the way Ren relaxed his body against him— each move in direct contrast to the tension that held his own body like a marionette pulled taut, let him know all he needed about the awareness that Ren had of his current situation.

Long fingers came back and weaved in between his own, the faint fruity notes of Ren’s shampoo, the warmth of the body against Akechi, the subtle rise and fall of his breath... It was the closest Akechi had allowed anyone near him in ages, like the stirrings of spring threatening the winter frost. It was a level of intimacy, of comfortable silence that was Ren incarnate, of late nights spent playing chess in LeBlanc, the expertly brewed coffee beside him... He inhaled a sharp breath, heart tightening in his chest... Ren seemed content, but not wholly unaware of Goro tensing against him, he gave his hand a small, reassuring squeeze and relaxed further into him.

“Next stop, Yongen-Jaya. Yongen-Jaya, next stop” The familiar voice breaking the silence between them, “Let’s do this again sometime,” Ren managed, loud enough that only Akechi could hear— the confession there and gone, as he stood blinking at the retreating curls that gave a wave but no backwards glance... It was the best birthday present he’d gotten in years...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Twitter prompt for holding hands in public   
> Sorry if it's rough, I cranked this out at like 2:30 in the morning
> 
> The title is a very relaxing song by Team Sleep


End file.
